grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
The Kiss
|season = 2 |number = 2 |image = 202-kiss.png |airdate = August 20, 2012 |viewers = 4.90 million |writer = Jim Kouf David Greenwalt |director = Terrence O'Hara |guests = Jessica Tuck as Catherine Schade James Frain as Eric Renard Mike Dopud as Marnassier Ryan Sands as FBI Agent Lofthouse M. E. Mastrantonio as Kelly Burkhardt |co-stars = Co-stars |objects = Heart Purification Potion |literary = Briar Rose |previous = |next = }} "'}} is the second episode of Season 2 of Grimm and the twenty-fourth episode overall. It first aired on August 20, 2012 on NBC. Synopsis The Mauvais Dentes nearly gets the best of Nick, but is stopped when his mother sneaks up behind him and holds a knife to his neck. She tries to question him, but he refuses to give any information. He escapes her grip and jumps to a beam overhead, but the elder Grimm managed to thrust the knife into his neck as he does so. He bleeds out, falls to the ground, and dies. In his haste to get to the hospital to rescue Juliette, Nick forgets to retrieve the gun that he dropped and the bullet that he discharged at the scene. He arrives at the hospital just as time is running out, and managed to give his girlfriend six drops in each eye of a potion that is supposed to stop her memory loss. It will not wake her though, and there is no way to know if it has worked until she does awaken. Nick is called back to the scene of his fight with the Mauvais Dentes to investigate the three brutal deaths. While he is there, federal agents arrive and take over the case. Nick barely managed to retrieve his gun before they find it, but his bullet was already entered into evidence. As he is leaving the scene, the federal agent calls the last number dialed by one of the dead FBI agents and discovers that it was Nick. He becomes a suspect. Nick disposes of his gun in the ocean. When the FBI question him, he claimed he was not wearing it that day because he was visiting his girlfriend in the hospital and not expecting to be on duty. Catherine calls Renard to her house to pick up the potion that she has prepared for him. He asks how he is supposed to give it to Juliette Silverton, and is told that it is not for her but for him. She can only be awakened by a man who is pure of heart. Since men who are naturally pure of heart are so hard to find, they have to resort to chemical means. She tells him that it will not be pleasant for him, since he is barely human. Nick returns to his home to update his mother on what has happened. He noticed that his house is under surveillance. They talk about Catherine and how she may know how to reverse the spell on Juliette. Nick wants to go talk to her, but his mother convinces it him would be better for her to go instead. Nick leaves the house to distract the agents watching him while his mother slips away. His mother confronts Catherine in her house. The Hexenbiest tells her that she does not know how high this goes. She informs her that there is a prince in Portland, that he is handsome, intelligent, and a bastard...literally. She attacks Kelly rather than tell her how to save Juliette. She loses the fight. As she is dying she says that there is no way for her to save Juliette, that only "he" can. The FBI continue to consider Nick a suspect. They ask for a DNA sample, and he obliges. They come back and arrest him, but do not have enough evidence to hold him. They say that the DNA found in a hair at the scene is almost a match, but not quite. Nick admits that his mother killed the man, but does so in a flippant way that they do not believe. Renard looks at himself in the mirror. He briefly and partially morphs into a Hexenbiest. He drinks the potion. As he walks away from the mirror, he doubles over in great pain and stumbles across the room. He coughs up black smoke. After he rips his shirt off and writhes on the floor on his back, his skin turns bright red. It then turns grey, before returning to his normal human skin tone. Nick and his mother decide that it is too dangerous for her to stay. He takes her to retrieve the Coins of Zakynthos and drives her to the train station. They say goodbye, and she recommends that Nick keep those who he loves close to him, so he will not have the regrets that she does. After Nick leaves, she breaks into a car and drives it away rather than leaving by train as Nick expected. Renard shows up at the hospital, and gives Juliette a kiss. After he leaves, she wakes up. A nurse sees this, and calls for a doctor. Nick arrives as the doctor is going to her room. He rushes in (against the doctor's protest) and kisses his girlfriend. She has no idea who he is. Press Release As Nick and his mother continue to battle the Mauvais Dentes, Monroe and Rosalee fight against the clock to save Juliette. More details are revealed about the source of Juliette’s illness, resulting in an epic showdown. Back at the precinct, Hank senses that something is amiss when Nick lands in hot water with the FBI. Meanwhile, Captain Renard continues to reveal himself as he deals with his estranged brother. Wesen *Blutbad *Fuchsbau *Mauvais Dentes *Hexenbiest *Half-Zauberbiest Quotes :Kelly: "You know this relationship, whatever you want to call it, between the two of you and Nick doesn't make sense to me." :Monroe: "To be honest, it really doesn't make sense to us either" :Rosalee: "But why does it have to?" :Kelly: "I'm beginning to think it doesn't." Images 202_-_Mauvais_Dentes_victim_-_Agent_Durwell.png 202_-_Mauvais_Dentes_victim_-_Agent_Kanigher.png 202_-_FBI_Investigation.png 202_-_Nick_stopping_Juliette's_memory_loss.png 202_-_Renard's_Shirtless_Rage.png 202-Renard morphed3.png 202-Renard morphed2.png 202-Renard morphed.png 202-Renard smoke.png 202-Renard red.png 202-Catherine dying.png 202-Catherine dead.png Treeview Hospital.png The Kiss Eric Renard.png 202_-_Nick_kissing_Juliette.png Promo images 202-Catherine morph promo trailer.png 202-promo1.jpg 202-promo2.jpg 202-promo3.jpg 202-promo4.jpg 202-promo5.jpg 202-promo6.jpg 202-Promo7.jpg 202-promo8.jpg 202-promo9.jpg 202-promo10.jpg 202-promo11.jpg 202-promo12.jpg Videos Promo Video Production Notes Continuity *This episode finally reveals that Renard is a Wesen. Trivia Category:Kelly Burkhardt Episodes Category:Catherine Schade Episodes